joe_winkofandomcom-20200213-history
Boys of Summer
Boys of Summer Boys of Summer is a Sims 2 video created by Joe Winko. The movie is cited as one of his few non-horror movies. Created in something of an homage to ''The Lovely Bon''es, several liberties were taken from the development process to achieve a more fluent creative vision. Joe Winko released the video in September 2010, marking it as somewhat early into his adventure in Sims 2 Machinima. Plot Summary The Boys of Summer stars Joe Winko as an almost 12 year old Child living in 2007. Beginning with an opening monologue in which Joe recollects his life post-humorously. Joe recounts his given nickname as "Salmon" and his current residence of Lemonsfield Montana. This dialog is interrupted by his mother, who demands he goes to bed. His mother asks him if he is excited for his first day of Middle School tomorrow, which Joe is not. Joe is upset with his lack of knowing for other people at middle school. His mother assures him that with an "open mind", and kindness for those around him, he will fit in. Joe goes to bed to assure her wishes. Joe awakes to the alarm clock going off too early. He feels he will be late for school, and argues with his mother about the bus. The following scene is set to Justin Timberlake's "Summer Love". On the bus, he meets a teenage girl named Brandy, whom offers him a tour around the school. Joe is grateful, and notices a girl named Jennifer, whom he finds very pretty. On the bus, alarmingly, Joe sees a stranger in a car following the bus. Upon returning home, Joe interacts with his brother Jeff. Jeff asks him whether or not he enjoyed his day at middle school. Joe is in fact enjoying middle school, and is surprised by his grandmother and niece Ali visiting. His niece offers to take Joe to the park. Where the stranger has followed them to. Joe and Ali recollect on the nature of the stranger. Joe is oblivious to the creepy nature of the stranger. The movie then cuts to December 1st, 2007. Joe is informed by his parents that he is preforming poorly in school, and that his video games will be taken away. Joe retaliates by running away from home. Joe meets the stranger in the park for the first time in the film. He refers to Joe as "The Salmon Boy", implying he has taken a particular interest in Joe. He claims Joe is "Just the person he wanted to run into." and shows him a basement he has created. Joe is impressed, but asks to leave. He then informs Joe that he cannot leave, implying he murdered Joe here. Joe's parents then consult with the police. Whom inform them that Joe's body was found at an undisclosed location. Joe's parents are mortified. The film then cuts to a scene of Joe in the afterlife. Joe wakes up in a field and approaches an unknown being. This being informs Joe that he is dead. He has to let go of life to truly become free, and that he may never return. Ali's niece comments to his grandmother that she is conscious of his afterlife through her painting. Joe remarks that he "wasn't gone" but "alive in his own perfect world". A montage is shown implying that he has found some element of peace. This is quickly dismissed, as Joe Is shown to be haunted by his killer of the past. Another astral spirit tries to console Joe, telling him that "everyone will die". The film returns to reality to show that Joe's brother, Jeff, and his family are still grieving. Joe's mother asks Jeff if he truly wants to go to school, to which he responds yes. On the way to school, Jeff encounters the stranger whom murdered Joe. He tells him that he is sorry for Joe's death, and personally apologizes. Jeff is intrigued, and takes it upon himself to look through his belongings. It turns out that the stranger keeps a record of his murders, and had taken a picture of Joe before he murdered him. Jeff returns to his mother to tell her, and the stranger is arrested. Brandy is shown to have taken a sincere liking to Joe since. Visiting his grave throughout her life. She confides in her grand children that she is sure he is in a better place. Joe wishes the audience a long, and happy life, and the film concludes.